


Rainy Day (Asra x Gender neutral reader)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Smut, Other, Rain, Reader-Insert, arcana spotlight, asra route, asra x apprentice, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: Asra and you get caught in a rainstorm which may be dangerous.





	Rainy Day (Asra x Gender neutral reader)

            The most exciting thing about being with Asra, was not his superior magical abilities, nor was it his vast knowledge of things around him. It was in the way that he treated a person when he was comfortable with them. With Nadia it seemed to be this alertness along with an air of boyish humour. With Julian it was a like a lost one who’d come back a changed man. But with you, with you he was so different. His entire demeanour changed. He seemed carefree, and eager. His body language too was more open, holding your hand, nuzzling into your neck. He said, he loved the way you smelt. Like flowers, fresh after rain. When the dust of the day has been washed off and the petals are heavy with dew. Often times, he would be a lot like this dew, resting his head against your chest, feeling it rise and fall with your breathing. Asra would find his comfort in the even gentle ups and downs and would rest his tired travel worn body with you like this.  Sometimes the two of you would lay like this for hours, alternating between moments of peaceful silence, your singing, or Asra telling you tales of some far-off land that would fascinate you.

            On this day, Asra had wanted to take you to a place outside of the city. “It’s somewhere where I would go when I felt like I wanted to be alone.” He told you. “I want you to know about it too now.” You had nodded and packed a light lunch for the two of you. Asra had several such places that not many people knew about. You were happy that he was opening up to you finally. It wasn’t much but the more he was comfortable the more he shared and you allowed him to take his time with it.

            When you were done making your preparations, you went out to the front room of the shop where you saw Asra looking out the window. Hearing you come inside he turned around and said, “I get the feeling it may rain. We should carry coats.” The accuracy of Asra’s predictions were celebrated. He was almost always right or very close to the truth.

            “I’ll go get them then.” You told him handing him the bag in which all of your food and other paraphernalia was packed carefully. He laughed, a pretty tinkling sound and slung it over his shoulder.

            “You take care of me much too well.” He called after your retreating figure.

            After rummaging through some of your seasonal wear you found two cloaks made of waterproof material. one was a dark leather one worn out but quite sturdy looking. The other was smaller and felt lighter than the previous one. You made your way out handing Asra the heavy one and draping the lighter, smaller one around your shoulders. Asra smiled and did he same with his. “Shall we then?” he asked you holding his hand out.

***

            Asra led the way through the forest outside the city, pulling you along behind him. The ground seemed alive, pulsing with energy. A crackle in the air alerted you to the fast-approaching storm. He had been right, as usual. The two of you had spent a little while at the top of a hill in the middle of the forest, one that over looked the city. Asra had been telling you stories of his latest adventure, wherein he had made his way across the strange yet wonderous lands of a neighbouring kingdom. His head on your lap, silver curls splayed out on your tan leather pants, contrasting vividly with his earthen skin. His purple eyes closed, with wrinkly laughter making you smile along with the man. The storm had rolled in pretty quickly. At one point it was just the two of you sitting under the warm rays of molten gold, and the next thing you knew, dark clouds were gathering at the horizon and moving in near where you two were at an alarming speed.

            You hurriedly got up and packed your belongings in. Asra helped you into your coat and looked at the storm grimly. “Something about that storm seems unnatural. We should find shelter.” He turned to you and suddenly smiled, “Come on then!” he said, letting out an energetic whoop, making you smile. Whatever was in that storm couldn’t have been that bad, if Asra wasn’t going to be scared. You ran along with him, jumping over stray roots and dodging low hanging branches in the forest. Faust who had been sleeping somewhere on Asra’s person all this time was awake and looked back at you from her perch on Asra’s shoulder. _Wet, cold. No, no, no!_ You heard her in your mind.

            Faust wriggled her way from Asra’s shoulders into the bag he was carrying, hoping to make a dry shelter for herself there. “Hurry! We’ll be there soon.” You heard Asra say from in front of you. The electric feel in the atmosphere above you permeated the foliage and you felt your hair starting to stand at attention. Willing your body to move faster you put out a burst of energy and reached by Asra’s side. And then the rain started to fall. The darkened sky let lose all of the water it held back in that enormous tank. Fat, drops fell to the earth, splashing onto the forest floor and onto the tops of your cloaks. Thankful for its covering you took raised your hood over your head as Asra did the same with his, tightening it to try and stay as dry as you could in the downpour. The ground below had already turned slippery, the rain drops mingling with the earth, accepting her warm embrace. Two pairs of boots squelched in the mud, splattering it onto your pants. You sighed looking down at it, washing it would be difficult later. Your eyes closed thinking of whether you could use a spell of some kind to help make you job easier when suddenly your right foot caught on something and you stumbled letting out a yelp as your eyes widened and you put your hands out in front of you to brace yourself for the fall.

            But the ground didn’t come. Instead, Strong arms wrapped around yours and pulled you up. “Careful there,” Asra’s voice came from above you, “you could get hurt.” You smiled gratefully at him and went to stand back on your own feet as steadied you. A sharp pain stung your ankle and you grabbed Asra’s hands again.

            “I think I might have twisted my ankle…” you told him.

            “Can you walk?” he asked you putting your arm around his shoulders, “I’ll help you but see if you can walk, we’re not too far from the shelter.”

            You nodded your head and limped along beside Asra who let you lean your weight on him half carrying you to the place. Somewhere along the way the hood of your cloak slipped off your heads and the rain water found a game slipping and sliding down your hair and down your neck. “Asra,” you asked, “is it much further?” Having to keep most of your weight off the ankle was wearing you out. Asra seemed to sense your increasing discomfort and suddenly lifted you up into his arms and carried you.

            “It’s not much farther, but I think I should carry you the rest of the way. It’ll be best if you kept weight off that ankle for now.”

            Soon the two of you reached the foot of a cliff. A small door had been carved into the cliff face with what felt like magic. Asra carried you all the way to the door and set you down gently. He placed both his hands on the old door and silvery swirls spread out from under his palms; an unlocking spell. The door swung open and Asra carried you in. Finally, away from the rain. He set you down on a chair and started to tug off your boots taking care to not hurt you. The heavy cloak taken off your shoulders and kept aside of the wooden table near you. Asra went inside to another room. The pattering rain outside hadn’t stopped falling yet but it’s ferocity was lessened. A fire crackled in the small hearth warming you up. Asra knelt down to ease the pain in your foot with some magic.

            As you sat waiting out the storm in the small shelter with a mushroom soup warming you from the inside and Asra’s fire warming you outside you felt a deep contentment. Happiness that you hadn’t even felt on the hill outside. Soon the two of you would leave to go back to the town but for now, you could be in a world of your own. With no restraints.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so quick break from writing smut and Sebastian. This was a SFW fic which I wrote for the Arcana Spotlight on Tumblr and Instagram. If you don't know what Arcana is, its a really cool visual novel which is reader interactive. It's available for both apple and Android i'm guessing. I personally find Asra the cutest little bean ever and love him a lot. I hope you like this story. I'm sorry for no smut but i wasn't really in the mood for it. However, Sebastian will be back soon.  
> <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr  follow? :3


End file.
